A Day In The Life
by devilshomie
Summary: What I think Flaca and Maritza's lives would be like post Litchfield. It's just a story about trying to make it in the big bad and cruel world we live in. So please check out my story and hope you enjoy.


_**AN: Okay so I wrote this at three in the morning so I apologize if they're any grammatical errors. This also was a lot longer than expected but anyways I felt like writing some more Flaritza . Maritza might be a bit OC (I feel like I accidently made her more submissive compared to her character on the show) originally I was going to make them have a big fight over Ian but I scrapped it. Also I wrote for Ian and Flaca to have more of a best friends relationship rather than them seriously dating, sort like they dated but it didn't really work out but they're still friends sort of thing. So please review. I enjoy seeing reviews on my stories. It motivates me to write more. Anyways I hope you enjoy and happy holidays**_

* * *

><p>The weatherman said that it was going to be clear sky's throughout the week but Flaca should've know better to rely solely on some guy in a cheap suit's opinion. She had foolishly only chosen a light jacket to wear and stuffed her frozen hands deep into her pockets. All she needed were a few more blocks to get home. Maritza didn't like her walking alone at night and she would argue that she handled herself just fine but she'd be lying if every sound wouldn't cause a shot of fear to run through her body like a bullet.<p>

Flaca was more alert at night than the day. On her way to work her ears would be filled with The Smiths and Depeche Mode and occasionally she'd get a few catcalls and leering looks but at night her feelings of monotony and exhausting were replaced with fear and adrenaline.

As she walked she heard distant footsteps behind her. There wasn't a sole to be seen at eleven pm on a Tuesday night (apart from a few drunken faces and some rowdy teenagers) but Flaca knew not to let her guard down. All she had on her in terms of weapons were a box cutter and a set of keys. The footsteps grew louder and she walked quicker her heart pounding with fear. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed at her waist from behind and she turned around quickly before jabbing her assailant in the stomach.

"Ugh, Jesus I forgot how hard you hit" the assailant sputtered, clutching at his midsection.

Flaca looked up at him in confusion before relief flooded through her.

"Ian, what the fuck are you doing here?" She exclaimed

"I just thought I'd surprise you, one of my boys said that you had gotten out"

"Oh one of your boys said that, well did he also give you any of the letters I sent you, asking you to come and see me?"

He sighed and ran his hands through his jet black hair exasperated.

"I'm sorry loca, really but look business has been booming. I got this high quality shit that the club kids on the upper west side are going crazy over. I'm making six to seven hundred a night and I know that there's a lot more money in it than working at La Rica's"

Flaca grinned and playfully shoved him.

"Shut up man, if I remember correctly the last time I checked back when we were in high school you were flipping burgers at Storky's so you have no room to talk."

They giggled before Ian's cellphone went off. His phone looked expensive; she figured that it had to have been much more money than they were used too.

"Shit I'm sorry just give me one second, okay." He said before quickly answering it. Flaca tried not to eavesdrop but could still hear bits and pieces of the conversation (something about dropping off the money on Friday) it sounded urgent.

"I have to go where are you staying at I can drop you off" Flaca was hesitant. It wasn't as though she didn't trust Ian but she and Maritza both knew how dangerous the drug world could be, plus she figured her girlfriend wouldn't be too thrilled about her being dropped off by an ex.

"I'll be fine Ian, really it was good seeing you again" She went to leave but he gently grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Wait Flaca before you go I just wanted to say is there a chance that maybe we could start again. I know that I was a complete asshole to you before and I should've visited more but I really did miss you. I guess I just couldn't handle seeing you in there and I'd like to have a second chance. I know it was just a high school thing but we really had something you know"

Flaca sighed Ian had changed a lot since they were in high school. His pimply faced was replaced with a small goatee and some scars and he was much taller and more fit than when she saw him. She looked up at him and could see in his eyes that the playful boy she once knew was replaced with someone more mature and serious.

"I'm sorry Ian but I can't, I met someone on the inside and well I'm with her"

Ian nodded solemnly but a bittersweet grin formed on his face.

"I told you that they were going to turn you out, is it anyone I know? I'll bet it was Frankie's cousin"

"No and it wasn't Frankie's cousin I think that we're better as friends to be honest. I mean no offense man but you were always such a terrible kisser"

Ian laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm serious about that offer, there's a lot of money involved and we were good together"

Flaca nodded and he handed her a small business card with numbers scribbled on the back.

"My cell you should call me later so we can catch up and you can tell your girl to relax. I've got a few women lined up so she doesn't have to worry"

Flaca laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Take care of yourself, Flaca I'll see you around" He said before turning a corner and disappearing into the night.

She made it home safely still pocketing the card he had given her. The apartment was small with little furniture. There was a black futon couch that she shared with Maritza and an old television. Juliana slept in a pink crib in the corner of the room.

Normally if Flaca had gotten home early enough Maritza would be up either preparing dinner or clearing away the dishes. During the day she would do various chores around the house. It wasn't as though Flaca demanded it; she just didn't like not having anything to do. Tonight however Maritza was laying on their little futon asleep in pajamas, her jet black hair splayed out across the pillow. Flaca smiled to herself before removing her coat and tiptoeing to the bathroom to change. She thought about scrounging around inside the refrigerator for leftovers but instead felt too exhausted.

Flaca crawled into bed next to Maritza who groaned and stirred awake.

"You're home" She whispered

"Yeah sorry for being so late we were swamped and one of the girls called in sick, I should've called and let you know"

"Its fine, Flaca I was just a little worried that's all" Maritza snuggled closer towards her.

They were quiet. Neither of them was asleep just yet but both were enjoying the silence the city rarely offered. Flaca was deep in thought, her mind racing with various things.

"You have something on your mind" Maritza said quietly. Flaca was always amazed at how well her girlfriend could read people. It was a skill that she herself never really picked up on. Even in Litchfield Maritza knew who to align with and who to avoid. It was a trait that had saved them numerous times.

"I'm just thinking about our bills, babe I mean we're fine for this month I think but it seems like the numbers are getting higher and higher"

"I know but we'll be okay we always have been. I mean if worse comes to worse I could get a job" Maritza argued

"Yeah but who's going to take care of Juliana, I mean we can't afford a babysitter and you know your mom doesn't quite "approve" of us"

Maritza sighed exasperated. She knew that Flaca was right but still hated it. She hated having solely to depend on her for everything and feared that it would eventually cause Flaca to leave her.

"Look we're going to be fine, okay our bills are paid for the month and I'll ask my boss if he could give me some overtime. The holidays are coming up so maybe I'll get extra hours. We could get Juliana that big stuffed bear we saw at that toy store in Chelsea"

"She didn't want to put it down" They giggled softly and Flaca gently kissed Maritza on her forehead. As the alarm clocked ticked and the silence grew she felt her lover drift off to sleep. She didn't want to wake her and knew that staying awake this late would have consequences the next morning but she still had one more thing on her mind.

"Maritza?" She said softly slightly rousing the drowsy girl on her chest.

"Yeah" she replied sleepily

"If we were going to get married where would you want to go for our honeymoon?"

Maritza paused lost in thought. She wasn't against the idea of marrying Flaca (in fact if she were going to marry someone than it would probably be no one else but her) but weddings cost money. When she was little she had thought about getting married. She had planned her wedding to a tee. Juliana's father in the beginning wanted to marry her, when he was interested in being her daughter's father that is. After he disappeared and while she was in Litchfield her thoughts never gravitated towards weddings.

"Um probably Cony Island" Flaca chuckled softly and rolled her eyes

"Really, you wouldn't want to go to Hawaii or France or anything?"

"Not really, I mean it'd be nice to travel but honeymoons should be fun plus it'll give Juliana something to do" Maritza argued

"Kids aren't supposed to come with us babe, plus we'd be spending all that money on something she won't even remember"

"Okay you have a point but honeymoons should still be fun"

"Well they are fun just not kid fun" Flaca said which earned a playful grin from Maritza.

"We can do that at home, for free besides what are we going to do at Hawaii, wow a beach how exciting"

They chuckled softly and Flaca felt Maritza soon fall asleep. She turned and looked at the nightstand which held the card that Ian had given her before giving in to exhaustion. As she drifted off to sleep Ian's offer echoed in her mind and her dreams consisted of she and Maritza dancing in wedding dresses at Cony Island with a happy little girl trailing close behind them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I don't know where Loca came from. I was just playing around with it in my head and thought it sounded cool. Also if I'm wrong about anything in my description of New York than I apologize. I'm from California and have never been to New York and all I know about it is that it's home to the Statue of Liberty and they're a lot of buildings also their pizza's good (or so I'm told) also I'm working on a multi chapter Poussey story but that won't be for a while because I'm planning on completing it before uploading. That's my New Years resolution no more abandoned stories but enough rambling let me know what you think and have a happy Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanza or whatever else you celebrate. <strong>_


End file.
